Let the Tournament of Camelot Begin!
by ftim
Summary: The annual duelling tournament has begun! Yet there is a price for fun during a time of unrest in Camelot - vulnerability to Morgana's attack. While Arthur gets to compete in the fun tournament, Merlin is forced to stand guard as bait to catch Morgana. With a nervous Sir Leon. *Includes Arthur's future round table according to legends: Gawaine, Kay, Ector, and Bedivere.*
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a subset of an existing story I wrote up. **

**Takes place before season 4. The annual tournament is about to commence and everyone is excited. However, the kingdom is not aware of Morgana's plans to attack Camelot. **

**In this story, we will get to meet most of Arthur's future round table (according to legend).**

* * *

"Merlin, I made a mistake yesterday," Arthur began, as Merlin was about to open his mouth for a shot. Arthur immediately lifted his hand as a warning."No jokes Merlin," Merlin withdrew and smirked, trying to contain himself. "Yesterday, after telling you about my fathers' wish to have you stand on guard during the tournament... because Morgana has that keen desire to uhm,"

"Kill me?" Merlin said blinking.

"Well yes, and that putting you on guard duty with the other knights during the tournament is a great way to catch her..."

"You mean act as a bait?" Merlin corrected numbly.

"Right.." Arthur repled scratching his neck, "Anyway, what I realized was, that I've been treating you as if you were a knight."

Merlin listened on.

"Merlin, when I work with my knights, I expect courage, eagerness, and a willingness to face the world of danger." Arthur said passionately. "I sometimes forget, Merlin, that you are not a knight, and that you are just like every other villager in Camelot - Defenseless, unable to protect themselves, and unable to fight."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Merlin offered, giving Arthur a quizzical look.

"It's meant to keep you alive." Arthur said rolling his eyes. "Look Merlin. Placing you out there as bait for Morgana is like sending an innocent villager out there vulnerable for attack. I've decided I can't let you go out there." Arthur said pointing to no where.

"Well that's all fine and spectacular Arthur, but the whole reason I'm sent there is because the King orders it. How would you be able to disobey him?"

Arthur looked at Merlin carefully, dropped his arm, and looked behind him with the rag clenched in his hands.

"Well… I thought about that…"

"And..?" Merlin asked, waiting. Arthur turned to Merlin slowly and considered him for a second.

"I think you should leave… leave Camelot."

"Leave….? But …can I come back?"

Arthur looked away.

"Listen Merlin," Arthur began painfully, and then looked up at Merlin. "I don't want you to risk you're life here. Not for this. If it means that you have to go back to Ealdor, then –"

Merlin listened but he mentally shook his head. He couldn't shake his bad feeling about Morgana and what she could potentially do to Camelot. If Morgana was going to be caught, this would be a good way to do it.

"Arthur, I'm going to do it." Merlin interrupted.

"MERLIN? I just said you aren't!" Arthur argued.

"Come on Arthur, I've been through much worse! How many battles have I've been a apart of. There's been billions of beasts I've faced and I've been alright. If you are really worried about subjecting me to deathly hazards, I'd suggest you stop having me muck out your horses."

"Merlin, look… those other times you were fine because you had me to save you and defend you… I'm not going to be there to do that this time!"

Merlin tried to contain his urge to scoff. He shook his head instead and spoke.

"Well, maybe I'll be fine this time. Look Arthur, you need to catch Morgana and I can handle it. You said yourself you'll send the best knights out to protect me if something happens. I survived Morgana before."

Arthur glared at Merlin thoughtfully and looked down.

"You do have a way of surviving things…" Arthur relented. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah... I have to, Arthur. I can't let Morgana do this." Merlin said.

Arthur sighed and looked at the grass.

Merlin smiled, but found himself feeling a little strange. _Did he just have to argue with Arthur to allow him to risk his life?_

"So… do I get a reward for this or something?" Merlin dared, with a smile.

Arthur turned to Merlin confused.

"For what?"

"Arthur… I just agreed to risk my life for this plan of yours. I think I did a pretty honorable thing and it deserves something special…"

Arthur lifted his eyebrow showing a little more interest in the conversation.

"Well, Merlin, I'm not sure you noticed but if I hadn't offered you to not do it, it wouldn't have depended on you to agree to do it." Arthur smiled mockingly, wounding up his rag and walking over to the practice field.

"Are you kidding?" Merlin said, following Arthur. Arthur stopped and turned around acting with chaff. "Arthur, if I wanted to escape, I wouldn't have to wait for you to offer it."

"I would have never let you escape."

"Well that's the point of it being an escape - you escape the people in secret," Merlin said, awaiting Arthur's comeback. He couldn't believe Arthur was acting so swollen-headed, just after Arthur began to show some sensitivity.

Arthur turned around and looked at Merlin for some time and finally laughed softly.

"You know what…" Arthur began in what seem to be genuineness. "Alright Merlin… fine. I got just the thing. Tell me - what is one thing that you've been asking from me since you first became my servant?"

"More pocket money?"

"Uh… no."

"A better horse?"

"No..."

"A jacket like yours? The red one?"

"That's not going to happen."

"A room in the castle, the one in the corner near your-"

"Never."

"A –"

"Merlin, think of something not so tangible!"

"A hug?"

"Wai-What?"

"Oh just tell me!"

"Merlin, you've told me you've wanted me to take you to the tavern."

Merlin wished he didn't expect a week off serving Arthur, because it made this reward sound terrible.

"Arthur… we've been to a tavern together before..."

"Aahh but you're wrong..." Arthur said excitedly, raising his finger.

"I think I'm right... we went to a tavern in another town some months ago and -"

"Merlin, I'm talking about going where people will recognize me. Not some place outside of Camelot. This time we will go to the Old Archer."

The Old Archer was the tavern in Camelot that all the knights went to and the prince during rare occasions.

"So you're calling this a reward? For me to show up with you at a tavern?" Merlin asked, trying to see if he missed something.

"It's not just about going with me Merlin… it's much more than that." Arthur began looking far off to the distance. "A prince showing up with his servant at a tavern is a big deal for you Merlin. A huge honor! It tells people about how honorable the servant is, and how he is seen by the royalties of Camelot." Arthur said, then turning to Merlin. "You Merlin will be a changed man after going. People will give you free food, clothes, anything because they will respect you so much. Women may even go after you." Arthur winked, before heading off.

Merlin followed Arthur and imagined walking down the streets of Camelot amidst people cheering him on and applauding, cooks running up to him with plates of sizzling roast lamb and bowing down, vivacious tailors presenting him with a bright red scarf sitting on a golden tray, and a short man bringing him a beautiful black horse jumping in the air with a coat glistening in the sun.

"I want to call him Abastor!" Merlin blurted out to a very puzzled Arthur. A few moments past.

"Are you sure you're okay, Merlin?" Arthur asked coming closer as he lifted a eyebrow.

"Yeah, sorry," Merlin replied. In all honesty, the whole idea did sound convincing. When Merlin mentioned he was Arthurs servant to the baker he met earlier, he got a free basket of bread. Of course it was meant to go to the prince. "Alright, so when do we get to go?"

"We'll head out after sunset. See you then… " Arthur said leaving to continue practice fighting with his practice opponent.

It had been years since Arthur used Merlin as a practice opponent. After Merlin proved to be slightly pathetic in withstanding Arthurs strikes, those practice opponent roles were given to the knights.

Merlin nodded and grinned at Arthur, but to his dismay, a glint of nerves and worry flashed in Arthur's eyes before he reluctantly smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

After sharpening Arthur's sword, scouring his chainmail, washing his tunic, polishing his leather boots, brushing Arthur's horses coat, Merlin strolled over to Arthurs door, waiting to head out to the Old Archer. Merlin's back ached, his shoulder was in knots, and he was sure a wrist bone popped.

As Merlin walked through Arthur's door, he saw Arthur dressed in a casual brown tunic and strolling around in a casual demeanor. Arthur turned around recognizing Merlin while bunching his nose.

"Merlin you smell terrible."Arthur commented, arranging his collection of daggers in his drawer.

"Yes, that's what happens when you are given endless chores," Merlin said plopping down into Arthur's plush chair waiting to leave for the tavern. "Aren't you going to get dressed in your _princely_ attire?"

"I'm going like this,' Arthur replied shutting the drawer and turning around. "I want to go undercover for some time. It's a favorite pastime of mine to observe the towns people the way they naturally are when authority is not around. Don't worry, it won't last too long. I'll make sure everyone knows I am there and you get recognition that you had the honor to accompany me."

Merlin followed and rolled his eyes internally thinking about Arthur's attempt to dazzle the people upon revealing his true identity.

As they walked outside, the nights breeze reminded Merlin of the cool nights. There was some energy in the air, Merlin could feel, that made him feel his excitement simmer inside him. Arthur thumped him in the back, unpleasantly awakening his senses even more.

"Come on Merlin, cheer up some! We're going to the tavern on one of the most exciting nights of the year!" Arthur explained with his arms outstretched in the air. "It's the night before the tournament! There's lots of merry old men singing, making fools out of themselves - something you are used to. The tavern owners concoct speciality meads every year. It can't get any better than that Merlin!" Arthur said with a smile looking on over toward the village. A few shadows on the shop walls were whipping by, and the sound of echoing chatter and laughter began to grow as they walked on.

Merlin couldn't help but feel a tingling sensation in his gut as a smile slowly grew on his face at the sight of a juggler juggling fire torches and calling out at the viewers applauding.

"Ay everyone come and see the mystical juggling of fire! It looks like Magic, but I guarantee it not be magic! Tha more ya pay tha longer it vill last!"

Children and woman were laughing merrily and clapping at the sight of the juggler; one little boy coming up closer to the juggler as his mother snatched him away before he could touch the man.

Merlin turned to his left and to his surprise, he saw an wrinkley man holding a long stick with a birdcage hooked to the tip, smiling a toothless grin, lifting his scrawny hand to point over to Merlin.

"Beautiful birds from tha far EAST! Come and be tha first one to own it… exotic, beautiful, amazing! It makes ya happy!"

*SQUAAAKK* the bird began flapping in agitation.

A sea of people talking and laughing flooded the area to Merlin's intrigue, wonder, and curiosity. From shops selling jellies enhanced with edible gold and silver, griddled trout with herbs getting cold to the cooks dismay, desperate for someone to buy it; tailors measuring large broad men's shoulders nervously; and intricate mirrors and ivory brushes hanging from a line above, next to the shop. As Merlin stared at a few more jugglers trying to outdo each other's skill, he suddenly found himself pushed against and enveloped in a sweet smelling perfume belonging to someone, and when turning, he found a burly woman who seemed to have her face painted on with white crusty powder, batting her oversized eyelashes. At least it had looked like a woman.

"Hello dear." She pouted in a deep voice as she blew a kiss. Merlin backed off slowly into Arthur, forcing himself to smile at the woman.

"Merlin… back… away… very slowly..." Arthur said quietly, grabbing onto Merlin's elbow leading him out of the pocket of crowd. Merlin turned to Arthur in panic mode.

"Arthur... who are these people? That was the ugliest woman I've seen in my life!" Merlin asked anxiously.

"That was a man…." Arthur corrected to Merlins cringe. 'It's a strange world out there Merlin but you'd be surprised to know who ends up dressing as women during the tournaments. Men do it a lot of the time so that they can unmask themselves at a height of some physical achievement, such as archery or jousting. Anything to show off that they are indeed the epitome of masculine men. One of my fathers knights had done it during a tournament five years ago. Father hates it. Of course, there are those idiots that do it for entertainment purposes, but they are not from Camelot."

"And how exactly is THAT supposed to be entertaining? I don't think I can sleep after seeing that."

"It's entertaining to see you feel how I feel whenever I look at your face," Arthur commented to Merlin. "Look, let's turn over here," Arthur said pointing to the left where a larger crowd presented itself, circling around some spectacle Merlin could not see. The womens attire had more ruffles and their bonnets made from a stiffer darker material, unlike how most peasant women he's seen wear.

"How many people here are from another town…?"

"I'd guess more than half. It's just good business for people to come in and sell things when there is an event. You see those over there?" Arthur said pointing to two men dramatically reacting to each other unnaturally while a crowd of people looked on. "Those are strolling players. They act out stories, or just tell stories. It looks like they are role playing a story right now… seems to be some sort of tragedy the way they are emoting. Just wait - you haven't seen the celebrations here in Camelot." Arthur chuckled. "You haven't seen half of it really. The southern quarters are much worse. Since, you know it's closer to the forest and away from the castle."

"But Arthur, isn't that where the tavern is?"

Arthur chuckled to himself and nodded. "Come on Merlin." Arthur said walking on, passing by a crowd of women.

"Hey beautiful! You looking like a prince there! Heeheehe!" cackled on some girls with big light orange, pink and purple curly wigs wearing red velvet dresses, their faces glowing in the moonlight.

"Thank you!" Arthur smiled his dazzling smile at the woman, then turning with a smug look at Merlin. "See Merlin, I don't even have to be a prince to be thought of as handsome. People just see it ... instinctively."

"They are probably drunk," muttered Merlin under his breath as he saw an object appearing that looked like a ship's hull placed in front of a shop to his left.

A beautiful tune sounded from the hull, and to the crowds shock, a man suddenly jumped off from the inside of this strange hull looking object causing Merlin to back away, scrutinizing the man jumping and running around with a colorful costume on playing a delightful tune on his flute. It took some time for Merlin to feel comfortable watching this man, and began to enjoy the silly little gig where families threw coins at the musical player. The man continued skipping away on top of chairs, window sills, and the most amazing feat of all, rooftops, all while playing a pretty little tune on his flute. The crowd cheered away at the last stunt, and Merlin turned to his side.

"Pretty neat huh Arthur?" Merlin commented, nudging the air expecting Arthur to be next to him. He turned around. "Arthur?"

Arthur was across the road and was speaking to an older lady in a shop who seemed genuinely concerned. Merlin looked harder and tried to identify this woman. She glanced at Arhur with a glint of nerves and fear. Arthur then bid his goodbye and walked by Merlin.

"What was that?"

"Just a commoner worried about her chicken..." Arthur said trailing off when he saw a skinny woman hanging off a butch man laughing away with a cup clutched in her hand. A large blazing fire burst in the air from thick headed bow and arrows as men howled away in laughter making only a few observers nervous and anxious to leave. "Merlin... welcome to the southern quarter." Arthur said, still observing another burst of fire shoot through the air.

"How is shooting arrows of fire FUN?" Merlin asked lifting his hankerchief to his mouth.

"Come on now, a little smoke can't hurt you. Besides, we need to pass this to get to the tavern." Arthur said, leading the way to the thick stream of smoke.

"Fantastic..." Merlin replied sarcastically under his breath, following Arthur.

Merlin and Arthur began to cough from all the smoke that flooded the center, and had a hard time navigating around due to it due to the thick grey atmosphere and their stinging eyes obstructing their vision. The smell choked up their noses in a burning sensation.

"WWoooO HOOOOOooo!" Yelled some man, his voice travelling from one spot to another. "Let's burn this witch!"

_Witch?_ Merlin heart pounded at once looking toward the direct of the man's voice, his head spinning in search for this woman using magic. Arthur seemed to be alert as well, for his head darted in a stunned manner, searching for the man who accused someone to be a witch, but could see shadows and lights hazy in the night sky. The smoke began to clear a little, and Merlin looked ahead on the tips of his toes.

"Stop it ya pig faced moron! LET ME GO!" hooted a woman who was being carried by a man over his shoulder. She was hitting the man's tough back and scowled as she was placed down. "How dare ya!" she pouted, wiping her chin from mead.

"I can't help it... you've enchanted me so much with ya beauty!" smiled the man before he was slapped.

Merlin and Arthur exchanged un-amused glances and walked on out of the thick smoke. A shop that glowed from the inside presented itself in front of Arthur and Merlin to their wonder; songs leaking out and laughter escaping through the windows. Finally. The Old Archer.

"Arthur!" Merlin said turning to Arthur in relief they got out of the stream of smoke, raising his voice so Arthur could hear amoungst the loud sounds near. "When we go back, can we take some sort of detour?"

Arthur laughed and shook his head, then faced the tavern in wonder.

"Come on, Merlin!" He yelled back with a smile, signaling him to follow him inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading. Enjoy! Note: In my story, we have not met Gwaine yet.**

* * *

A flood of music leaked out of the tavern from the door and Merlin could feel his heart beating rapidly with excitement. He couldn't wait to go inside to see what festivities were inside, and turned to Arthur who whispered to him.

"Come on! it looks like they've gotten the Havi Brothers to play their harps..." Arthur smiled pushing the door open.

A bulky sweaty arm passed Merlin and Arthur opening their vision to the chaos of the tavern, and their ears to the laughter of men and music inside. Butch men were wearing armor, slapping tables out of anger and excitement, sending a wave of energy to the floors. In the corner sat the Havi Brothers playing their harps and stringed lyre merrily, another friend of theirs playing the horn and another cheerfully playing the flute. It was a crowded place filled with men arm wrestling to chugging down their mead, to heartily laughing, to flirting with alewives bringing trays of mead around.

"Ay my love! Get me some o that special mead you gave me the other day!" teased out one bald butch tan man with a toothy grin; his buddies laughing along while watching an attractive alewife's reaction.

"Ye got it aeready, it comes frram ya other end!" shouted the lady, walking away with her nose up.

"Merlin, let's sit over there at the corner." Arthur suggested staring at the crowd. "Find out if they have the Firey Mead they had last year," Arthur said sitting down facing away from the crowd and then taking out his bag of coins to hand some coins to Merlin. "Just make sure no one sees me, I want observe these people a little. Some of them are probably tournament competitors."

Merlin nodded, took the coins and left. The two jugs of mead were placed on the table and Merlin sat down.

"They cost a lot… the guy there was giving me strange looks as to why I ordered it."

"Because you aren't a knight or nobleman…" Arthur explained taking a sip of the mead, and then shaking his head wildly in reaction. "Now this is Firey Mead… go on try." Arthur suggested with a smile, waiting for Merlin.

Merlin lifted the cup and took a sip, only to cough violently from the stinging pain running down his throat. As he wiped his mouth with a sleeve, he faced Arthur with a twisted face.

"That was terrible!"

Arthur laughed and looked around. "Better finish it up Merlin, it doesn't come cheap."

Merlin tipped the cup forward to get a better look at the contents and scowled at the little tiny red pieces floating on the top.

"So, are ready for tomorrow's tournament?" Merlin asked trying to change to subject and looking around. "Looks like these guys here are kind of tough."

Arthur continued to observe a man going up to another man enjoying his mead. The man seemed to be offering a challenge and the other shook his head.

"Looks can be deceiving Merlin. Some of the toughest guys here wouldn't last the tournament for a second. "Arthur said pausing and turning to look down. "Merlin, look away, some of the knights just entered."

Merlin lowered his head and peeked up to witness a few of Camelot's knights rolling in to everyone else's caution. Their strikingly polished looks and shiny armor reflected only scowls and men rolling their eyes, grumbling to themselves. Once the knights settled down in a corner, Merlin lifted his head and caught a glimpse of a man facing the alemans. He had tanned skin, a wrap on his head, leather straps diagonally strapped across their loose white coverings, observing everyone while eating bread.

"See that man, "Arthur coincidentally pointed out. "His name is Sayd. He travels the eastern seas and all the way into our lands every year. His come here for trade - you know to trade swords, metals, jewelry and all the sorts - but after observing the tournament for the many years, he went to my father 6 years ago and requested to compete. Usually my father doesn't allow those with no signs of nobility, but he's quite an exceptional fighter, and usually sparks the interest of my father and the people. He's improved over the years, with the exception of 3 years ago when he was hit with some sickness, and we all wonder how he will perform each time. It's been good for his business too, because we know him and usually want the weapons and armor he uses."

Merlin watched the man take another bite of the bread, calmly enjoying his loneliness.

"He seems kind of bored." Merlin commented, and then felt alarmed when making eye contact with Sayd. He faced Arthur instantly.

"Well, the tavern is useless for him. Something about him not drinking mead and all. But he does like to be in the presence of others, though it's a struggle talking to him. I've tried holding a conversation with him, and although he understands me, I cannot understand him."

Suddenly a tune began to sound and cause Merlin to look up. A crowd of men were singing merrily; the man who was singing was rosy in the face, extremely cheerful, and possibly drunk.

_"A lad of honor is one that who, is a man who fights away till he's blue. He dreamed of an enemy, an enemy that would attack, and he prepares his day, fighting with a rat."_

A crowd of laughed appreciatively, raising their glasses to the song, as the man turned to his friend to continue.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked nervously, clutching his mug near as his eyes flashed towards the singer.

"It's a bard, Merlin!" Arthur explained looking up in delight watching another man take cue. "One man starts it and the man next to him continues and the man next to him continues and so on!"

_"A pathetic man he is, as claimed by his wife. She tells him to get lost, and bring her something nice. This lad then travels the lands so far, the thorns of roses pricking his arm. His arm bleeds, it bleeds in pain, and when he looks at the rose, it teases him tame. It makes the man cry, it makes him not try, it makes his wife, laugh in his eyes!"_

A larger crowd of men cheered and lifted their glasses, including the alewives.

"What?" Merlin paniced, his head coming closer to Arthur. "Arthur, I'm a few men away! I don't know how to sing a bard!"

The next man continued.

_"The lad who cried, he becomes mad at his wife. He tells her why oh why, is my pain something ya like? She scowls at the lad, and insists on something nice, something nice he should bring, something nice for his wife."_

The alewives cheered! They turned to a man with black and wavy shoulder length hair.

"Well, Merlin, you always seem to get out of sticky situations. Figure it out," Arthur smiled to Merlins dismay.

_"She sent the lad off, to a challenge so far, and he travels the land, following the stars. He seeks for this gift, and feels the hot sweltering sun, the sweat then pours, straight to his bum!"_

The crowd roared in laughter, and he turned over to find another man, and then made eye contact with panic struck Merlin. Merlin's heart beat wildly.

_"Heh…So then he reaches a land, and... he ... and he …"_

A couple groans and tones of discontent sounded. Suddenly the man with the black raven shoulder length hair decided to interject.

_"And he finds a man, and says to him, hey old man, got a bottle of gin? The man says yes, and he pours him a cup, and the two begin to talk, about their lack of luck. The lad ponders on, worrying about heading back. He realizes he dreaded meeting his wife, and feared of this enemy's attack!"_

The crowd cheered and laughed on with grins on their faces and toasted each other before taking a swig of mead, while the alewives rolled their eyes and walked away.

Merlin turned back to Arthur after all the applause stopped. The man who ended the singing was deemed as some sort of hero because he prevented Merlin from destroying it.

"Good job Merlin." Arthur said mockingly.

"It's my first time here! How was I supposed to know?"

"It's a good thing that man helped you out… no one likes someone who ruins a bard."

Merlin looked over at the man who was receiving pats on his back. Even Sayd was smiling and looking entertained.

"What's ya name!" the others asked the black haired man.

"Ah... my name is Gwaine… nice to meet you all, thank you very much. I've had lots of practice… thank you... thank you..." he said shaking everyone's hands.

"Maybe you should shake his hand too Merlin." Arthur said, tilting his head towards Gwaine.

Merlin shook his head slightly annoyed at this Gwaine.

"You just have to get in the mood… the stories come rolling off the tongue." Arthur assured to Merlin.

"So Gwaine! Tell me." said one of the bulkier looking men. "Haven't seen ya in Camelot befare. Ya are competing in the tournament tomorrow?"

"No...Ah thank you." Gwaine said smiling at the alewife that shoved him some mead. "I just go wherever the wind takes me… the wind decided on Camelot. Actually, the people whom I snagged a ride on decided on Camelot. They're here to sell sheepskin. I hopped on the back of the cart and promised I'd wash the skins in exchange for a ride. Looks like the tournament a pretty big deal here."

"It is! Everyone comes here to fight each other and win! It's really amazing!' A big man said in a slow voice. "I'll be fighting myself. It's my 2nd time…last time I lost the first round, but it was against the prince himself, so it's hard to win against him. He's pretty strong."

Merlin looked at Arthur who seemed to be telling him nonverbally to listen.

"The prince fights too, does he?" Gwaine said in surprise, observing his cup. "Doesn't seem very fair to me..."

"Oh it is… the prince is really fair. Yeah, he's really strong and it's hard to beat him."

"How many times has he won?"

There was a long pause, making even Merlin feel very awkward for Arthur.

"He's the reigning champion for the past 6 years." Chimed in someone else.

Merlin watched Arthur looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Hmm... looks like the prince is a challenge." Gwaine said taking a gulp of mead. Something in his tone sounded a bit mocking."So what's it take to compete in this tournament?"

"It's a battle of strength. You have to be able to knock down a tree if you had to, crush your enemies with your bare hands, chew people's heads off!" the man with the slow voice explained animatedly. Gwaine watched in fear.

"Actually," Arthur started, raising himself up to everyone's surprise. A few gasps let out and everyone's faces turned to him. Merlin mentally rolled his eyes and clutched onto his cup. "The tournament is a battle of strength, courage, and lastly, wisdom. If you don't have all three, then you are only as strong as a tree trunk, only as courageous as rat facing a lion, and only as wise as a dead scholar. It takes all three to be a true man of worth."

Gwaine faced him looking nonchalant as ever, not making any connections that this was the prince. "Eh... I don't have any of that." Gwaine said simply. He turned to the other men facing Arthur is fear and respect, and stared at them confused.

"Prince Arthur, we are so happy to have you here!" voiced one of the men. All the men grunted and nodded away, as Gwaine watched curiously.

"Thank you... well, I don't want to disrupt this occasion, please carry on."

Merlin sat on the edge of his seat hoping Arthur would make some sort of reference to him, but was deflated when Arthur sat back down.

"So... what's the whole point of this tournament?" Gwaine called out to to everyone's surprise as gasps sounded and people stared on nervously. Arthur turned to Gwaine curiously, and got up.

"The tournament is about unveiling a man's true spirit and heart. Does he have the ability to defend his home, his land, and his people? Is he clever in the way he fights, is he fair, and will he face the situation with heart, despite it being something of fear." Arthur said staring at Gwaine, watching for his reaction.

"And you take home a chest of golden coins!" spat out one of the men. All the men laughed away, and Gwaine seemed to be taken aback.

"Suddenly I feel stronger, more courageous and smarter than ever before." Gwaine said seriously, looking up from the floor to Arthur. Arthur didn't seem pleased.

"Well, I'm sorry, but all the slots are full. Maybe next year." Arthur said with a forced smile, turning away.

"Actually sire!" called on of the men, causing Arthur to turn back. "Richard has to pull out of tournament since he's got some weird purple stuff all over his skin... he's been in bed all day."

Arthur stared at the man in mild irritation.

"Right... "He said turning to an anxious Gwaine, who seemed to be awaiting Arthur's decision."Well, we need proof of your nobility…"

"Look at his hair, that man is as noble as it gets!" called out one man, in reference to Gwaine's shiny wavy hair.

"I thought all that was needed was strength, courage and wisdom." Gwaine questioned.

Merlin chocked on his mead and coughed out of amusement.

"Yes... that's very true when being a fighter. However, for this tournament, we need proof of your nobility. "Arthur replied, not appreciating Gwaine's wit.

"Alrighty- fine. I'll provide you it…"

"Good. See you tomorrow then." Arthur said nodding. As everyone turned to their drinks, Arthur sat back in his seat and met Merlins grin.

"I'm beginning to like Gwaine." smiled Merlin. Arthur gave Merlin the death stare and shook his head when all of a sudden, a flood of knights came over to join them.


	4. Chapter 4

A sound of a flag flapping in the strong wings of the early morning, struggling from being pitched in the dewy green grass canvassing the borders of the tournament stadium, set the mood on the beginning of the tournament day.

Merlin, who had just awoken, rubbed his eyes and blinked to see through the blurry window that framed the cool crisp dark blue morning. He inhaled deeply before sitting up on his bed and felt his ears ring of silent emptiness; it's sound hinting of subtle notes of mice crawling on the creaky floors.

Merlin rubbed his face and felt his gut curdle a little in fear. He couldn't pretend that the thought of Morgana attacking him wasn't prickling his mind with fear. Merlin needed to go quickly before the tournament would start.

* * *

"Merlin! Where have you been? I had to get myself armored up!" Arthur snapped putting on his wrist guards. He seemed to be nervous and stared off into space as Merlin hurriedly clapped on Arthurs shoulder guard, then going aside to fetch Arthur's cape.

"Sorry, I wanted to give my goodbyes to Gaius. You know... in case." Merlin said tying the cape onto Arthurs collar, struggling when Arthur turn to scowl at him.

"Not funny Merlin. You really need to be careful out there. Morgana can be vicious when she wants to."

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder." Merlin said almost sarcastically. "So you ready for the tournament?"

"Ready as always…" Arthur said unconvincingly.

"Can't believe you still get nervous about these things. You've won 6 times already."

"You just never know what will happen. All of it just puts more pressure on you. Especially now that I am at an age people expect me to be ready to rule. No one cares what you _were _capable of; they only care what you _are_ capable _now_. " Arthur said drearily, as he was pulled and yanked at from behind while Merlin finished tying the cape. "Besides… apparently the first three times my father tipped people off for me to win." Arthur said in a low and embarrassed voice.

"You're father instructed people to lose?" Merlin asked aghast, turning to face Arthur.

"I was 16 the first time I competed Merlin! You think I could win on my own against a two ton man?"

"I thought you would have enough _courage and wisdom_ by then to compensate for strength." Merlin said adjusting Arthur's shoulder guards.

"Oh shut up Merlin."

"Well, I think you'll do great." Merlin said brushing the cape a little.

"Thanks, but that means nothing to me." Arthur said looking straight ahead waiting Merlin to finish.

"Just _trying _to make you feel better!" Merlin said with a forced smile, clapping Arthurs back a little too hard.

"Anyway Merlin," Arthur said turning around to face Merlin. "Leon will be accompanying you at the entrance of Camelot while you .. uhm.. _wait_ for Morgana. There will be other knights around, don't worry, but he'll be right next to you the whole time."

"Ok. Sounds good.." Merlin said nodding uncomfortably, hoping just a little Arthur could sense his worry.

"And uhh..." Arthur began reluctantly. "There's something you need to know about Leon. He gets nervous a little, and sort of…sort of… panics. He does that when waiting for an enemy attack. It's just nerves but when something finally comes for attack, he pretty much is the best you can get. Just don't let his nerves throw you off or make you feel nervous. You might need to calm him down a little. Now don't look at me like that.. do you actually think I'd still have him if he wasn't a great fighter? He's honestly one of a kind." Arthur said as he turned for the door. "Now come on, we have to get to breakfast."

Merlin didn't know how to react but just nodded as he followed Arthur. It was a good thing Merlin wasn't counting on Leon- that was for sure.

"Merlin, I want you to make sure you eat a large breakfast today.." Arthur said as he skipped down the stair steps.

"Thanks mother.."

"I'm serious Merlin, " Arthur said as he arrived at the first floor and turned around while still walking towards the royal hall where breakfast was being served. " You're going to need lots of energy before going out there. I feed all my knights plenty of trout and sausage, bread, and greens. You'll need plenty of water as well."

"I hate trout." Merlin said with a disgusted look on his face, standing near the entrance of the royal hall.

The two had arrived near the bustling crowd sounding from the royal hall and looked at each other.

"Merlin, I'm expecting you to eat well… I'll… I'll see you before you leave." Arthur said before splitting off to the side entrance.

Merlin nodded and went through the main entrance of the hall. Arthur usually entered the royal hall from the side doors intended for royalty to ensure they make a grand entrance amongst the sound of trumpets and flutes.

Merlin walked in and caught an empty seat between two large men whose arms took up his entire personal space, and pits that let out a musty odor to disturb Merlin's nose. In front of them laid the most delicious looking foods getting cold, awaiting the men to taste it. Unfortunately for Merlin's stomach, and everyone else's, they had to wait for the King to arrive with his son, Arthur.

A few men had cheated already and ate as they willed, though those men were not stopped by the servants due to their intimidating large appearance. Merlin looked around and watched a competitor named Kay across the room speaking animatedly, lifting his hands to demonstrate something to his friend Bedivere, as Bedivere pondered on listening. Kay's father Ector was sitting next to Bedivere reading a piece of parchment with focus. Merlin scanned around to scope out all the competitors and saw Sayd chomping on some grapes nonchalantly. A servant glared at Sayd unhappily with her arms crossed and lips pursed together.

"Hey Merlin…" A voiced called near Merlin's ear. " Merlin shot up and looked behind and saw the bold eyes of Leon lowered to meet Merlins eyes.

"Hey.. how's it going?"

"Just wanted to quickly mention to you that we plan to head out right after breakfast is over. I'll meet you outside the gates..."

Merlin nodded as Leon left. Leon didn't seem too nervous.

*Toot toott too too*

A trumpet sounded and everyone's eyes flashed to the front where Uther came out, scrawnier than normal, with his armor on beneath his velvet robes trimmed in spotted fur, looking strangely comical on Uther's thinner figure.

"Ladies & Gentleman, His Magesty, King Uther of Camelot!" A man called out in a booming voice, as a contrived applause tore the silence while everyone stood up clapping. Merlin stuggled hard to stang up with the bigger men clapping, thus knocking Merlins chest with their jabbing elbows.

Trembling, Uther managed to maintain his composure as he sat down at the head of the table. A servant quickly kneeled to him and whispered something. Uther nodded and continued to look up boldly, trying to show strength.

*Toot too too too*

Another sound of a trumpet interrupted everyone's applause and the announcer, glaring angrily at the man playing the trumpet, spoke out again.

"Now, it is His Prince Arthur of Camelot! "

Merlin rolled his eyes when Arthur came out with his crown, flashing his pearly whites for everyone to see as he strolled down and sat next to his father. A few men who had sat down when the King did looked a little confused as to whether they should stand up again. Merlin watched all the men in amusement and wondered why Arthur was introduced after Uther. Perhaps the King was too weak to wait to be called out second.

"Now, a few words from His Majesty!" The announcer said, then calling at the musicians to take a seat.

Uther managed to get up with some trouble, trying to hide signs of weakness and inhaled deeply.

"I am very happy to see everyone today in such happy spirits. Today is the annual tournament in Camelot. Many of you are from far places." Uther said looking around. Merlin glimpsed at Sayd who was watching Uther intently. "Some of you are closer." Uthur said looking at Arthur. "I know that in this room we have some of the greatest fighters that ever sat in one room in all Albion. Those that display strength, courage and wisdom. Now, before I use up the pre-tournament speech here, I will end it at that. There will be plenty of time for my real speech before the tournament begins. Please… begin eating."

After an appreciative laugh, the men began digging into the food and started eating away.

Merlin shook his head with a smile when hearing Uther explain the three things that make a good fighter, and was reminded of Gawaine and Arthurs discussion the night before. He lifted his head in search for Gawaine, though was unsuccessful. Merlin wondered if Gawaine bailed out of the tournament. As Merlin munched on the delicious bread and sausages happily, he scanned the table of the assortment of meat dishes and pies, decorated with sliced fruits and vegetables. Merlin's head was being knocked at by his neighbors' elbows working away at the foods, and then heard a soft voice in his ear.

"Merlin..."

Merlin turned around and saw Gwen bending over for a chat.

"Gwen!" A few chunks of bread splattered on Gwen. "Oh sorry!"

"Heh…" Gwen said wiping her dress. "It's alright Merlin. Gaius told me you aren't showing up for the tournament."

"Yeah… "Merlin said figuring he should stand up; to which he did. Merlin didn't think it would be a good idea to get Gwen worried about everything. "I'm supposed to... uhmm... greet the visitors that come in through Camelots entrance."

"That's terrible... Did Arthur put you up to this?"

"Not really... it was the Kings idea."

"Oh…" Gwen said looking stumped. "It's a shame. I was hoping we could watch the tournament together. Morgana is not around anymore so I have no one to watch it with." Gwen said distracted, her attention catching on a man whose bowl of soup spilled on the floor. "Oh dear! I better get that. See you later Merlin."

Merlin nodded and smiled, then struggled to sit in his seat again.

He sure _hoped_ Morgana wouldn't be around this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin rubbed his eye and blinked hard trying to release a piece of sand that got in his eye. Once the grain streamed through his tears he shook his head after hearing a loud cheer echoing from the stadiums.

"This is just terrible…" Merlin moaned looking back at the stadium, imagining the cheery crowd rooting the tournament players away. He turned over to a strained Sir Leon who was walking to and fro a few meters exhaling every few moments. Sir Leon was rubbing his face and looked more panicked than ever.

"This is ridiculous. When is she coming?" Sir Leon moaned looking at the skies frantically.

Merlin frowned watching Sir Leon.

"_Calm down Leon_…"Sir Leon said to himself while shooting short puffs of air, ignoring Merlin.

"So…. "Merlin began, figuring he better help Sir Leon calm down. "So Sir Leon, I never got to ask you. How did you become a knight at Camelot?"

Sir Leon glimpsed at Merlin and considered him for a second.

"Well…. It was about four years ago." Sir Leon said fully turning to him as he began to imagine the time. " I was 21 at the time." He rose a little higher and seemed be calming down. _It's working_. "I remember it like it was yesterday. I was walking down the roads of Camelot - mind you I had no intention to become a knight – but on that day, I was at the market watching my mother look for some mirrors, when I saw the most beautiful women ever." Sir Leon explained, then putting his head down. "It was the Lady Morgana." He said under his breath ashamed. "She had a heart of gold then, cared for the villagers and ask us all how we all did. Oh all the young men had somewhat of a fancy for her, for she was a princess of Camelot essentially and yet was the kindest girl you could ever see. Her beautiful dark curls bounced in the air and her beaming smile lit up a room. Her eyes so kind and lovely. I thought she was wonderful…." Sir Leon said with a smile. He then straightened himself up after realizing he drifted off. "Anyway, at the market, a few men thought it would be a good idea to steal from the Lady Morgana. They went up to her and grabbed her wrists, and demanded all her jewelry. I was one of the few ones that had noticed, and my heart jumped from my chest, furious at these men for trying to hurt the Lady Morgana! So I- I don't know how I did it, but I just ran up to the men and punched them in their faces, releasing Morgana from them. She- she was so pleased, that she requested I meet with the King for a reward. When I did, he said the courage I had demonstrated what it takes to be a knight of Camelot and suggested I be trained to be a knight of Camelot. I was more than honored! I was able to train alongside with the prince! Imagine that….I … I owe it all to Lady Morgana. "Sir Leon said looking down. "But I suppose I can't anymore."Sir Leon said with a disappointed sigh.

"Wow…" voiced out a man. Merlin looked to his left and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a jovial man with cheeks fatter than he's seen. It was a surprise the two didn't notice him.

"Oh hello there, I'm Dagonet!" the man said putting his hands out after popping some berries in his mouth.

Sir Leon was more than confused, but only had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Uh..."Merlin shook his hand. He didn't know where to begin. "What- What do you want?"

"Ooh, I'm here for the tournament. I just arrived. I saw you two talking and wanted to hear what was so interesting. Mother couldn't wait for the story to be told so she already left." Dagonet said pointing ahead at a tiny woman walking ahead. "Gross, these berries are atrocious here in Camelot." He said spitting the berries on the ground.

Merlin and Sir Leon instantly glanced at each other thinking the same thing, after realizing they just let people walk by unnoticed. _No more story telling._

"What are you two doing?" Dagonet said eating another berry.

Sir Leon shook his head and immediately left the conversation to guard the area with more focus than ever.

"We are here to guard the area and greet people. I - I think you better go..."

"I see… wow, you have such a great job here," Dagonet said looking ahead. A women began waving and jerking her arm to bid Dagonet over. "Oh mother looks furious… I better go Merlin."

Merlin looked at Dagonet and ran his fingers through his hair, then turning to Sir Leon who was facing the forest. He then remembered Sir Leon's story.

Merlin just didn't know whether or not it was a good thing that Sir Leon and Morgana had this respectful connection damaged so recently.

* * *

"…And the sole winner of this tournament has been awarded a chest of a thousand golden coins. As you all may already know, the reigning champion has been my son, Prince Arthur. I have decided that for this tournament, the award will be slightly different. Whoever wins this tournament, aside from my son, will win double the amount in the treasure chest. That is , two thousand golden coins." A few gasps sounded from the audience in the stadium, as Arthur jerked his head critically at his father standing up delivering this speech. "So good luck to you all! May the best man win!"

The crowd roared though the stadiums, as the fighters clapped in tents.

A man dressed in a bright red and gold checkered outfit stood on side of the stadium walked in the field and held out a scroll of parchment. He let the end of the scroll drop dramatically on the sandy ground, so that he could read out the list of names that were to compete.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman." The man said in a booming voice. "The first men to compete ARE…Kay and Augesel!"

Kay glanced back at Bedivere before heading out. "Beddy that's me! I'm up! Augesel ha-ha, what a name."

Kay headed out and took out his sword, and Augesel did too. Augesel's armor seemed to be made from a copper material, and his choice of weapon was a spear. That didn't keep Kay from howling with laughter, which made the audience chatter to themselves as they watched Kay gasping for breath.

"Why is he laughing?" Gwen asked Gaius, still staring at Kay who was making no effort to hide his feelings about Augesel. Augesel began crossing his arms and faced the king waiting for the signal to begin.

"I presume because Augesel decided to use a spear in the tournament."

The two began fighting at the sign of a signal.

"Why IS he using a spear?"

"I don't know… perhaps we will be surpr-OH dear… never mind." Gaius said instantly after seeing Kay take down Augesel in a matter of moments.

The crowd celebrated while Kay lifted his hands in triumph, threw his helmet down, and smiled big.

He walked over to the tent with a triumphant bounce in his step.

"See that Bedivere!"He said taking off his helmet. "Haaa haa!"

* * *

Merlin began making sounds with his tongue and tried to understand why putting the tip of his tongue on the roof of his mouth made a _tsk_ sound. He tried it again in different variations and then looked up at the sky. The weather was getting warmer, and he was feeling thirstier. He pulled out his water canteen and took a sip and looked over at Leon.

Leon seemed to be a lot calmer and was now sitting on the ground, throwing some rocks into a circle etched in the ground by Leon's finger. Merlin walked over to collect a few pebbles of his own and drew a circle on the ground and sat down. He aimed at the circle and flicked the pebble in.

* * *

The heavily costumed speaker went in the middle of the field and brought out his list of names.

"Well.. That has to be a record. Next up is…. Kaherdin and Bedivere!"

The crowd cheered away.

"Kaherdin looks like an easy man to beat. Get him Beddy!" Kay said clapping Bedivere's back while chugging down some water.

Bedivere put on his helmet and walked to the stadium with Kaherdin.

As the cheering stopped, the man signaled the two to start fighting.

Bedivere pulled out his sword, held out his shield, and barged ahead at an angle to uproot Kaherdin. Though Kaherdin spun around and swung his sword at an angle to hit the backs of Bedivere's ankles. Bedivere, seeming to anticipate this, jumped and avoided the strike, and backed off quickly. A few shouts and howls came from the stadium as everyone watched on anxiously. The two men circled each other tensely and Bedivere ran up to strike Kaherdin's arm, though Kaherdin pulled his sword out and blocked it's blow.

The next few moments confused almost everyone, causing gasps from the crowd to resonate the arena. As Bedivere backed away, somehow his left foot was tucked behind his right foot when he backed off, therefore he tripped over his own self and fell with a large thud. At the sound of Bedivere making a thump on the ground, the crowd cheered for Kaherdin as Kaherdin jumped for joy, pulling off his helmet proudly.

"Wow…" Gwen said clapping with the crowd. "Did he just trip over himself?"

"I'm afraid so.." Gaius said in concern, watching Bedivere quietly getting up and brushing his pants as he walked back to the tent with his head down in humiliation.

As Bedivere walked in the tent, Kay followed him around.

"Beddy, what in the world happened out there?" Kay asked as Bedivere picked up his parcel fumed.

"Didn't you see? I tripped." Bedivere snapped.

"That's not like you!" Kay said with some slight concern, watching Bedivere go off to another direction to try and avoid the other contenders stares. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to my room."

Kay paused and shook his head as he watched Bedivere go off. He turned away and saw a crowd of men staring.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!" He threatened.

The main speaker then went back in the field and pulled out his list.

"That has to have been another record. The only player that has knocked out himself! Ha ha ha!"

The crowd howled in laughter and clapped away.

"The next one up is… well, it is an honor! Prince ARTHUR and Galeron!"

The crowd rejoiced.

Arthur came out of his tent and into the stadium with his hand up high. The crowd cheered louder than ever, whistled at Arthur, while others stood clapping in support.

"There's Arthur…. Oh I hope he doesn't do anything silly." Gwen said clapping away.

"Arthur has already fought Galeron before in the past tournaments. The only thing he has to watch out for is Galeron's quick fencing arm." Gaius explained watching on.

"Ohh! They are starting!" Gwen said watching closely.

* * *

"When is lunch?" Merlin asked Leon, yawning.

"I think in a few hours. Someone will come here and give us some lunch when the rest are eating." Leon said throwing pebbles at the etched circle on the ground.

Merlin rubbed his face in boredom. Merlin got to his feet and stood on his tippy toes to see if he could get a glimpse of the stadium. There was no way to view what was happening inside.

"You want to have a competition? Let's see how many pebbles out of ten we can get into the circle. Whoever gets the most wins!"

"Sorry Merlin, but we need to focus," Leon said tossing another pebble in the circle.

* * *

Arthur rose his arms high and pulled his helmet off to show his pearly whites as the audience applauded his win against Galeron.

"Arthur absolutely knew Galeron was going to switch his aim of attack!" Gwen said admirably, gripping Gaius's arm happily. "That was amazing!"

"Indeed!" Gaius said clapping.

Arthur walked up to the two, beads of sweat pouring down his hair.

"Gwen… Gaius! How are you doing?" Arthur panted happily. He looked off into the stadium with a smile.

"Arthur you were absolutely wonderful! I thought Galeron had you for a moment."

Arthur turned to Gwen and smiled. "It's all a bit of drama, Gwen."

Gwen giggled.

The speaker went to the middle of the stadium and pulled out his list once again.

"Well that was an incredible fight! I think everyone has to agree! Prince Arthur is unbeatable . Will there be anyone that can triumph over him? We will see! Now, to end the first rounds, we have Gawi- Gawaine? And Johfrit! Johfrist if you all remember was the 2nd runner up for the past 2 years. Let's wish Gawaine luck!"

"Oh I have to see this! Ha haa" Arthur said laughing away.

"Why?" Gwen asksed.

"Gawaine. He comes in here unprepared, treating this like a childs game. Now he has to face Johfrit, one of the best players in the tournament."

Gaius, Gwen and Arthur watched Gawaine walk towards the stadium with his borrowed armor, next to Johfrit who transpired confidence, strength and competence.

"He looks so uncomfortable.." Gwen said concerned, watching Gawaine in his armor."The chain mail looks too big for him."

"Ha hah.. Well that's what he gets. This should be a quick round."

Gawaine faced Johfrit and the speaker signaled them to start. Johfirt wasted no time and ran towards Gawaine and jumped in the air with his sword pointing towards Gawaine. Gawaine instantly ran and slid through the sand beneath Johfrit to the other side, leaving a whirlwind of dust to form as he tumbled and shot up.

"What the hell…" Arthur gasped, watching more closely.

Gawaine and Johfrit spared a little, and it was evident Johfrit began to lose a bit of confidence as he seemed to be trying harder than Gawaine. Gawaine lifted his foot and kicked Johfrit in the stomach with such force, Johfrit slid back a few inches, spun around, and distanced himself from Gawaine nervously. Gawaine pointed the tip of his sword at Johfrit, and beckoned him over with his hand. Johfrit angled his back towards Gawaine and seemed to have been planning on using his left hand to attack, but quickly switched his fighting arm to attack by his right hand, giving Gawaine only a second to block his blow.

Not only did Gawaine manage to extend his sword to his left side to block Johfrit, Gawaine slid his feet between Johfrit's feet and locked Johfrit's left leg and pushed him ahead. The sound of Johfrit falling was a shock to the crowd, for they hoped Johfrit to go against Arthur in the final round. After a few seconds of silence, the crowd cheered with wild excitement. They sure didn't expect Johfrit to lose, let alone lose by a stranger like Gawaine. Gawaine held out his hand and offered Johfrit help in getting up. Johfrit accepted and eyed Gawaine carefully in confusion, and nodded as he walked out of the stadium to allow Gawaine to soak in the appreciation from the crowd.

As Gwen and Gaius applauded, all Arthur could do was stare in stunned disbelief.


End file.
